


Something like hormonal

by MrKakuya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: 克劳德不知道萨菲罗斯的哪一点让他感觉自己在床上就像个荷尔蒙过剩的青少年，但他可以肯定，他的每一次触摸，每一句低语，都让他想起躁动的夏夜。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 16





	Something like hormonal

克劳德不知道萨菲罗斯的哪一点让他感觉自己在床上就像个荷尔蒙过剩的青少年，但他可以肯定，他的每一次触摸，每一句低语，都让他想起躁动的夏夜。

萨菲罗斯把他的脸按进枕头里，动作轻柔，不容置疑。他的长发从肩上滑落，发尾扫在他光裸的背上，触感像带着凉意的丝绸。克劳德刚想说点什么，萨菲罗斯的手臂就揽住了他的下腹部，膝盖也顶在了他大腿外侧，示意他把腿并拢。

"夹紧。"他说。他的声音让克劳德感觉自己血液都开始冒泡。

刚才已经被扩张过，但接下来发生的事并不是克劳德预想中的。他感觉萨菲罗斯火热的性器抵在他的会阴处，稍一用力，就挤进了他的两腿之间。股间马上被润滑剂的触感占据。那种感觉过于湿滑，好像萨菲罗斯还没进来他就已经湿得一塌糊涂了似的。克劳德回头对他怒目而视。

“……萨菲罗斯。”

像毫无自觉一般，萨菲罗斯低头地吻起了他的脊背。他的腰部微微挺动，前端正好抵着克劳德硬得发疼的勃起。稍一低头，克劳德就能看见他饱涨的龟头从自己腿间顶出来，正不依不饶地磨蹭着他的阴囊。他完全硬起来的尺寸比克劳德要大得多。

他因为这个想法更硬了。所以在萨菲罗斯伸手握住他前面的时候，他不可抑制地打了个激灵，鼻腔里也发出一声甜腻得不像自己的鼻音。萨菲罗斯低低地笑了。

“就那么想要吗？”他问。

克劳德懊恼地哼了一声，闭上眼，用力地把勃起顶进了他紧握的手心里。

\- 完 -


End file.
